Incarnation of a Hollow
by Dashita Tichou
Summary: Ichigo has a daughter that has been transported back in time to just before the winter battle.  She has hollowfication powers like her father, but she lost her inner battle to her hollow. she is in control ssome times though. Rated T for language/violence
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Ramblings**

**this is a story I started when I was watching the part about the Zanpactou rebellion.**

**Dashita: well, you did a haorrible job on chapter one. you completely slaughtered it.**

**Me: who asked you? besides, this is the prologue you dumbutt.**

Preface

It all began with three words.

"Come to me" That was when the world turned black and my soul was ripped in two. My heart was shattered and my life was ruined after a short fourteen years. I was launched abruptly into an unknown place, but I was broken. It has been a thousand years and I am still broken. If I am not fixed soon, my soul won't be the only thing ripped in two. A world will be as well. I ask this of any who can.

"Help me!"


	2. Chapter 2 actually 1

Chapter One

I walked home from school with my best friend Yamitaku. He was talking in his usual babble. I wasn't paying that much attention, so I was startled when he stopped talking and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you about prom!" he said.

"Sorry," I responded, "I'm just a little distracted today. What did you want to know about prom?"

"Well," he said, looking unsure, "I was gonna… I mean… are you going with someone to prom?" he asked in a rush. I stopped walking and just looked at him. He looked nervous and jammed his feet together.

"Are you?" I stammered, "Are you asking me to prom?" I felt my eyes widening and lost my grip on my social studies text. It hit the ground between us with a loud plop. I looked in his eyes to make sure he was being sincere. He looked me in the eye and nodded his head vigorously. My mouth dropped open in shock. I was being asked out by my best friend, the geekiest and the hottest boy in school _including _the sports players.

"I, I" I stammered, "I would love to go to prom with you! I've wanted you to ask me out since I was in 5th grade and you were in 6th." I hadn't meant to blurt out that last part, so I clapped my hands over my mouth and turned bright red. I knelt down so he wouldn't see my face. I started to pick up the papers that had fallen out of my social studies book. He knelt down and started to help.

"I didn't know you felt that way." he said, "I would've asked you out sooner otherwise. I've had a crush on you since you were in 4th grade. I'm sorry I made you wait that long." I blushed and moved my hands faster.

"Thank you!" I said, I'll talk to you about money for tickets tomorrow at school!" I hugged my stuff to my chest and ran for my house. I ran into my room and shut the door behind me. I leaned against it and slid to the floor.

"I'm so stupid!" I said, pounding my head on my terxt book, "Why the Hell did I have to go and open my mouth? If I had just kept it shut and nodded my head, I wouldn't be embarrassed to _death_ right now!" I stopped pounding my head on my text book. Getting off of the floor, I threw my stuff on my bed and changed out of my school uniform. I tossed on my favorite pink tee and some old jeans.

My lights started to flicker when I pulled my school bag over to my desk. When I sat down, it went out completely. I got up and found my way to the door. The rest of the lights were off in the house as well. I groped my way down the hallway until I found the door that led outside. I opened the door and gasped. Everything outside was gone. I turned to run back to my room, but my house was gone as well. That was when the words came.

"Come to me…."


	3. So you thought

Chapter Two

I woke up by myself with a different outfit on. It was completely black with the exceptions of a white undershirt, a white belt, and white socks with a rigid bottom. The black part was a kimono. It had everything a kimono should have except that it had a mini-skirt. My wavy orange hair was in a ponytail on the top of my head. It reached my lower back. I was in a bed near a window. It was actually more of a cot than a bed and the room was lined with them all the way down its length. With a jolt, I realized it was an infirmary.

A woman walked in the door at the far end of the room. She had kind black eyes and black hair in two thick braids down her front. They reached to her waist. Her outfit had only two differences from mine. She had pants instead of a mini-skirt and a white overcoat. With fluid movements, she walked down the room. When she reached me, she studied me for a moment.

"I'm Captain Unohana of Squad Four," she said, "Can you tell me what your name is?" I looked at her warily for a moment.

"Dashita Kurosaki," I said, "sophomore at Kurosaki High School." Her eyes widened as I said my last name.

"Did you say Dashita _Kurosaki_?" she asked me. I nodded as she studied me intently. She nodded and turned around. "I'll be right back. Try to get some more rest."

"Wait!" I called after her, "Aren't you going to at least tell me where I am?" I asked too late because the door closed on my words. I sighed and curled onto my side. If I wasn't going to get answers, I might as well sleep. I didn't close my eyes because I saw a sword sitting on my bedside table. Although I knew I shouldn't, I reached over and grabbed it. I pulled it a small distance out of the sheath. Instinctively, I spoke its name.

"Welcome,**Kyuusaisha**" An incredible rush of energy flowed from the blade into me. The overflow lit up the area around me and made the air heavy. It scared me, but at the same time it exalted me. It was scary because there was so much that I couldn't control it. The power was exalting because it healed me and rejuvenated me. My head snapped to the side as someone pushed through the door. He looked at me in shock.

He wore the same outfit as me except that he had pants and he had a sheath tucked into the white belt. His hair was red and pulled back into a spiky ponytail. He wore a white cloth tied around his forehead. His eyes were hazel. They narrowed as he looked me over.

You're not a captain," he said, "You're not Ichigo either. Who are you soul reaper? Why do you have such a high spiritual pressure?" I sighed and slid **Kyuusaisha**back into its sheath. Then I looked at him.

"My name is Dashita Kurosaki-" he cut me off.

"Kurosaki?" he looked panicked. I nodded and he put his hand on his sword. "Are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper?" I looked at him.

"What, has he told you the bed time stories too? Yeah, I'm related to him. He's my dad. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Ramblings**

**Okay, I'll replace this later, but I won't be on for a little more than a month. I promise I'll do two chapters a week for a month though, so you won't be dissapointed! I'm sorry! *Sniffs***


End file.
